ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 5
Ghostbusters 5 is the fifth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume Two: The Most Magical Place on Earth, Part 1". Plot Thanks to the results of their latest adventure, P.C.O.C. chief Walter Peck punishes the Ghostbusters by using the contract the team signed with the city to bar them from doing their jobs... at least until they meet his "reasonable physical requirements" for ghostbusting work. While they groan about having to lose weight and look for a loophole to Peck's authority, strange things are brewing outside Schenectady.Comics Continuum 10/27/11 Article Cast Scotty Jeremy and Cindy Bat Spectral Constructs Hungry Manitou Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Eugene Visitor Neal Bav Ray Stantz Kylie Griffin Winston Zeddemore Walter Peck Janine Melnitz Equipment Popular Fungus Magicians, Martyrs And Madmen Magical Paths to Fortune and Power The End of the World Magic of the Runes Pagan Rituals & Ceremonies Bestiary Tobin's Spirit Guide The Roylance Guide to Secret Societies and Sects Spates Catalog Proton Pack Particle Thrower Radio Proton Grenade Ecto Goggles Giga meter Items Church of Gozer Songbook Ritual Mask of Bad Advice Portrait of G. Sedgewick Swiss Death Clock Featherwell's Stalking Chair Cursed Musket of Cecil Starkey Wise Natural Potato Chips Locations Fantastic Land Delgado's Gym Manhattan City Bank Ray's Occult Books Firehouse Development On October 12, 2011, Ghostbusters Fans posted a first look at Cover A and B, both without lettering and text.GB Fans Facebook postGB Fans Facebook post #2 On October 15, 2011, Erik Burnham hinted a clown will show up in Issue #5.erikburnham Tweet 10/15/11 On October 17, 2011, Erik Burnham stated he just finished writing Issue #5 and there is a level of weirdness that even Ghostbusters fans haven't seen yet.erikburnham Tweet 10/17/11 On October 10, 2011, Jose Holder blogged he will be doing a variant cover. Holder offered a sneak peek of it.Jose Holder Blogspot 10/10/11IDW article January solicitations 10/21/11 On October 30, 2011, Tristan Jones hinted a character appearing may be controversial to fans. It will help give solid verification that the ongoing comic is not in continuity with the Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters.Cross the Streams Episode 20, 41-43 minute mark On November 2, 2011, Previews #278 listed Jose Holder's variant as the "New Years Bash Cover." (November 2011). Previews #278, p. 159. Diamond Comic Distributors Inc., Timonium MD USA On November 9, 2011, Tristan Jones posted an early mock-up he made for the variant cover of Issue #5 and concept art for clowns.Ghostbusters 5 Mock-Up CoverClowns Also released was a first look at Nick Runge's variant cover.Proton Charging article 11/9/11 On November 15, 2011, Jose Holder posted another teaser of his cover.Jose Holder Blogspot 11/15/11 On November 18, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted he just got pages from Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado.erikburnham Tweet 11/18/11 On November 19, 2011, Tristan Jones posted a sketch on Instagram titled "Ghostbusters stuff" Instagram 11/19/11 On November 21, 2011, Tristan Jones appeared to have posted a follow up titled "Sam" Instagram 11/22/11 On November 22, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted "Pretty sure what I just drew for Ghostbusters #5 is one of the best things I've ever drawn." TRexJones Tweet 11/22/11 Jose Holder posted black and white sketch of his cover variant.Jose Holder Blogspot 11/22/11 On November 23, 2011, Ghostbusters Fans posted an unlettered page from Issue #5.Preview from Issue #5 On December 2, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeting he was reading the Issue #5 proof.erikburnham Tweet 12/2/11 On December 7, 2011, Ghostbusters News posted Cover B. It is an homage to Blondie's first and self-titled studio album.Ghostbusters News 12/7/11Wikipedia article On January 10, 2012, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered, black and white preview for page 13 featuring the Ghostbusters and Walter Peck in the Firehouse.Dapper Dan Blogspot 1/10/12 On January 13, 2012, a preview was posted that included the index page and first seven of the main story.Buzz Comics 1/13/12Newsarama 1/13/12Comic Book Resources 1/17/12 Dan Schoening also posted page four.Dan Schoening deviantArt 1/12/12 On January 15, 2012, a preview was posted which revealed more cameos and references but more importantly revealed the identity of the character Tristan Jones referred to on October 30, 2011.Ghostbusters News 1/15/12 Jones stated this character is part of the supporting cast and won't be picking up a pack anytime soon up to Issue #16 in the least according to Erik Burnham. Tristan Jones pushed for the use of this character. Jones also noted the equipment will look more accurate starting with Issue #5.Tristan Jones Facebook 1/16/12 On January 18, 2012, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 19 and 20.Luis Delgado Page 19 1/18/12Luis Delgado Page 20 1/18/12 On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of unused covers for Issue #5. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 Trivia *Page One **The Shandor Soda Shoppe is a reference to Ivo Shandor. **P.J.'s Chicken and the 2 ton plaster chicken from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Chicken, He Clucked" are also in Fantastic Land. **Big Greaser from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Something's Going Around" is also present. **The clown is visually inspired by Pennywise the Dancing Clown from Stephen King's "It" **Scotty has on a Dopey Dog T-shirt - the look from "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" **Behind the glass is the Glutton Ghost from Granny's Yum Yum Candy in "Egon's Ghost" *Page Two **Scotty's parents are based on Jeremy Whittington and Cindy from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ragnarok and Roll" **One of the costumed workers is Conqueror Duck from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" **One of the storefronts is Conrad's Chocolate from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" **Another storefront is Sargassi's from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) complete with Pappy's fishing rod and the Crabs slogan from a billboard seen in the Panic in Times Square level. *Page Four **One of the park visitors is Kenji from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" **Another is Barbara Mentee from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghostbuster of the Year" **Another is Megan Carter from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Boogieman Cometh" **Another is Maude from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Poultrygeist", she can also be seen on page five by DyTyllio. *Page Five **Another park visitor/worker is DyTyllio from "Ragnarok and Roll" **Possessed Scotty's line, "There is no Scotty," is an homage to the famous line in Ghostbusters: "There is no Dana, only Zuul." *Page Six **Waiting for the NYC bus is Aunt Lois from "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" **Professor Dweeb exits the taxi cab **By the cab are Doc Brown and Marty McFly from the "Back to the Future" movie trilogy **Olivia Stewart and fiancee Jon from "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" **Peter and Egon work out at Delgado's Gym, named after Luis Antonio Delgado - colorist of this series **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the side panel of the bus **While exercising, Egon wears a Senn University sweatshirt. Harold Ramis is an alumnus of Senn High School in Chicago. *Page Seven **Delgado's Gym is next to the law office of Ballard Wright, the ghost encountered in IDW's "Tainted Love" **Also by the gym is Casey J's Coffee and Books, named after Casey Jones from "Last Train to Oblivion" Dapper Dan Tweet 1/21/12 **The 489 address posted in a repeating fashion indicates the gym occupies the same building on 5th Avenue as Manhattan City Bank from the first movie. **The logo for Manhattan City Bank, as it appeared in Ghostbusters, can be seen over Egon's right shoulder. **In the crowd of people is the Mayor's Wife from "The Scaring of the Green" **In the crowd of people is Dr. Crowley and Fairweather from "The Halloween Door" **In the crowd of people is Archbishop Michael from Ghostbusters **Near the crowd is one of Captain Jack's pirates, decked out from mugging the Texan, from "Sea Fright" **Alice Derleth, back to the reader, from "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" **Wat as Mrs. Rogers, back to the reader, from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" *Page Nine **Celine and Bess from Extreme Ghostbusters "Witchy Woman" are in the crowd **Edward Zeddemore from "The Brooklyn Triangle" is in the crowd **Bobby Brown and Whitney Houston are in the crowd **J. Portman Plump from "Deadcon 1" is in the crowd **Professor Phil Dendron from "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" **Peter references the "Where's Waldo" book series that started in 1987 *Page Ten **The house appears to be based on Phantom Manor, the Disneyland Paris version of the Haunted Mansion. **The Rollerghoster from "Rollerghoster" is present in the park *Page 12 **Ray's Occult Books from Ghostbusters II is still open for business. **In panel 1, the Necronomicon is in the store front display of Ray's Occult Books. **The phrase "Burn in Hell Venkman" can be partially seen outside Ray's Occult **The Doomsday Door from "Knock, Knock" is on a flier **"Magicians, Martyrs and Madmen" referenced in Ghostbusters II is for sale outside Ray's Occult **"Pagan Rituals and Ceremonies" from Extreme Ghostbusters' "Casting the Runes" is also outside Ray's Occult **Also outside is a Captain Steel comic from The Real Ghostbusters. **Episode titles from The Real Ghostbusters, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" and "Cold Cash and Hot Water" are referenced on fliers **Leopold from "A Fright at the Opera" can be seen on fliers **A version of Kylie Griffin from Extreme Ghostbusters makes her debut. **Cubby from "Chicken, He Clucked" is the customer. **The Orb of Moldova from "The Unseen" is on the book shelf to left of Ray **The magic talisman from "The Crawler" is on the book shelf to left of Ray **A Bird of Kildarby statue references the entity from "The Bird of Kildarby" **"Bestiary" from "The Sphinx" can be seen by Kylie **"Magical Paths to Fortune and Power" from Ghostbusters II can be seen by Kylie. **The bottom half of the Ritual Mask of Bad Advice from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Version can be seen. **Portrait of G. Sedgewick from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Version hangs in the store. **Spider Witch, from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Version, is on the store's calendar. **The Little Black Box from "The Joke's on Ray" can be seen by Kylie. **Swiss Death Clock from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Version can be seen by the door **Hanging up at the storefront window is the symbol from Spates Catalog **Featherwell's Stalking Chair from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Version is near Ray **Cursed Musket of Cecil Starkey from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Version is near Ray **Pagan, Kylie's cat from Extreme Ghostbusters, rests by the Stalking Chair. *Page 13 **Peter wears a golfing glove, perhaps in reference to his golfing line from Issue #1 **The End of the World by Milton Angland references one of Peter's guests from Ghostbusters II, in the episode of the "The World of the Psychic" show **Case files stamped Mrs. Rogers from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" **A bag of Wise Natural Potato Chips from Peter's office in Ghostbusters can be seen *Page 15 **The Atlantic issue from montage in Ghostbusters is on the wall **Two Sam Hain articles from IDW's "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **Missing Chickens article references "Chicken, He Clucked" when Cubby made them all vanish temporarily. **Articles reference episode titles of The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost," "Ghosts R Us," and "Slimer, Come Home" **The Ghostbusters take a plane based on the GB4 plane from "Take Two" **Ray holds a Tobin's Spirit Guide with the black and orange scheme seen a couple times in The Real Ghostbusters. **Stack of books include "Roylance Guide to Secret Societies and Sects" and "Spates Catalog of Nameless Horrors" first mentioned in Ghostbusters **The Church of Gozer Songbook from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Version is also in the stack of books. *Page 16 **Another book in the stack is "Magic of the Runes" from "Casting the Runes" *Page 17 **Lieutenant Frump from is seen near the police barricade **The Proton Packs are more similar to the versions from the movie. In regard to the cooling covers, Erik Burnham revealed Dan Schoening asked for a quick gag to acknowledge that the packs weren't as streamlined as they were in the first arc.Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 1/24/12 *Page 19 **Samhain's Fortress from "Halloween II 1/2" can be seen in the park *Page 22 **The PCOC file features Sam Hain **Peter's note makes light of the "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" title *Page 23 **In the "Type" section, Psychopomp is mentioned. This is a term associated with various entities of various cultures whose prime responsibility is to escort the newly deceased to the afterlife. **There is reference to the events of Ghostbusters: The Video Game and Black Slime. **Samhain, from The Real Ghostbusters, is referenced. **Artie Lester, John Tobin, Tobin's Spirit Guide, and Tobin's Mansion (latter from "What in Samhain Just Happened?!") are referenced **Behind the case file are the Sam Hain poster from "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **Also behind is a Ghostbusters invoice. **The 212-555-6311 number is from the Ghostbusters II invoice prop can be seen. *A photo of the panel when the Ghostbusters first enter Fantastic Land at the end of this issue is on the front page of the newspaper Janine is reading on the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1. *A copy of Cover B appears in the bookcase in both the "Who You Gonna Call: A Ghostbusters Retrospective" in the Ghostbusters disc special features and the "Time Is But A Window: Ghostbusters II and Beyond" in the Ghostbusters II special features of Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014). *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Egon uses his subliminal messaging code on Jillian Holtzmann and later Ron Alexander so they can't remember how to build another teleportation unit. External links References See also *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIssue5OngoingCoverA.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersIssue5OngoingCoverB.jpg|Cover B, Blondie GhostbustersIssue5OngoingCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI, New Years Bash GhostbustersOngoingIssueFiveCreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersOngoingIssue5UnusedCovers.jpg|Unused Covers Rough GBVol2Part1ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents